Wordpress
WordPress is an open source Content Management System (CMS), often used as a blog publishing application, powered by PHP and MySQL. It has many features including a plug-in architecture and a template system. Used by over 12% of the 1,000,000 biggest websites, WordPress is the most popular CMS in use today. It was first released on May 27, 2003, by Matt Mullenweg as a fork of b2/cafelog. As of August 2010, version 3.0 had been downloaded over 12.5 million times. A web tool used to help users create: *Webpages *Blogs Wordpress has a great ease of use due to: *Search engine friendly *Able to tag pages or items *Large amount of plug-ins *Adding pictures *Providing links to other pages *Having additional users/contributors *User friendly layout *Many available page themes An easy way to get amateurs started in web design. As a communication student, I had never had to make a web site of my own, and using WordPress was a great learning experience. I was able to make pages, posts and add links to my page without any difficulty. I would suggest it to anyone that is interested in making their own page. Wordpress allows users to add themes to their blogs for more entertaining blogging. Also, The ease of creating categories and searching within a blog is a very attractive quality of Wordpress. The plug-ins give access to Twitter feeds, Save/Share tools, and other exciting features. Wordpress was first released in 2003 and has quickly gained popularity. Over 12.5 million users downloaded the 3.0 version of wordpress in 2010. To download Wordpress go to http://wordpress.org/ A users opinion: Wordpress was not very complicated to handle. There are a lot of different websites that you can access if you get confused. I would just type your problem into Google and your question should be answered fairly quickly. It gives you a variety of ways to express your thoughts and connect your blog to others like it. It's a good place to start for first time bloggers. It is easy to combine blogs, web pages, plug-ins and picturse for example. When handling plug-in, make sure you know what it is you are trying to accomplish on your site. There are SOOO many plug-ins. If you want to add YouTube videos,as an example, there are many, many different types of plug-ins. A word of advice: read through the description, install it and see if it does what you want it to do. If it does then you got yourself a good plug-in. If not, then you can go in to your plug-ins page and deactivate the plug-in and delete it. For my site I was trying to add a slideshow type plug-in so I could add pictures of Purdue Sports. I took me about 3 or 4 different slideshow plug-ins to find the right one that worked for me. A users opinion I felt that wordpress was a great tool to use to create a basic webpage. I felt that some of the themes were very similar with only minor differences in color and minor style changes. I found wordpress to be very easy to navigate and access throughout the entire process of creating the page. I really think that wordpress is a great beginner site to use to create a basic webpage that has lots of features of big webpages. All in all I think its a great site that makes it fun to create a page because of how basic and easy the process is. Wordpress was probably one of the cooler things we used in class this semester. One of the things I did with mine was add Youtube videos. If you use Wordpress you can add videos from Youtube by clicking on a video then clicking the embed button. You will see the text then you should highlight it and from there you can change colors along with the size of the video. Then go back to Wordpress and go to the posts page and add a new one. Click the HTML Tab and paste the code and make sure to separate the content using the tag. You can play with the video's appearance from there along with adding an image using the same steps.